themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystia Lorelei
"A professional doesn't choose their songs." General Information Mystia Lorelei is a night sparrow with an outgoing egocentric personality, at least she sounds arrogant. She doesn't enjoys infusing confusion and terror into the hearts of humans by accidentally using her ability: a song that creates confusion in those who hear her. Her song seems to attract nearby monsters as well. She roams the Youkai Trail near the Human Village that Keine Kamishirasawa tries to protect, in search of humans to befriend. She is indeed feared by the locals as people around her become blinded by darkness. Personality Despite being a little night sparrow, Mystia has the confidence of an eagle -- she could even be called over-confident. Mystia is proud of being a youkai, but she's not very good at befriending humans. Unfortunately, she's still a bird-brain. She's very forgetful, and doesn't tend to worry much about the consequences of her actions. She doesn't worry about knowing everything, either. She doesn't even understand her songs completely! She has the tenacity of ten thousand birds, refusing to give up even when faced with opponents of a higher power level. She's very innocent, but sometimes considered a bit strange or weird by other people. Abilities Insanity-Inducing Singing It's an ability to dull and weaken people's ability to make judgments through her singing voice. Despite that, since she pretty much only sings, her existence is an annoyance to others. The true worth of this ability is unclear, but as Yuuka said, it "isn't coming from inside you, but rather you're singing a song you're hearing from a faint voice," and as Eiki said, "if you continue singing without thinking, the souls around you will become more than strange." Therefore, Eiki concluded, "that may be connected to an unprecedented grave sin." By Eiki's judgement, it seems like Mystia herself does not understand the power of her own songs. Causing Night-Blindness Something that Night Sparrows also possess in real legends, it's an ability to inflict night-blindness on the opponent. Unlike the aforementioned song whose details are unknown, in the game she uses this ability to her heart's content. Thanks to this, in battle time, nothing but the player's surroundings can be seen, and in the last spell, it becomes somewhat difficult to know what kind of danmaku it is. Mystia's Unknown Power There's no available information about her other ability. Story In Imperishable Night, Mystia stopped Youmu and Yuyuko from going down the youkai road, demanding to know why her song was not affecting them and wondered aloud if they are even human. Yuyuko mused that it was nighttime, but yet a sparrow is singing. Youmu told her to not pay attention to her accursed song, and Mystia argued back that at least her singing is better than the sound of phantoms. Yuyuko thought she had a point, much to her subordinate's dismay. She exclaimed the sounds got louder, and Mystia told Team Netherworld that it didn't matter if they were human or not, the festival of youkai had begun. Yuyuko asked Youmu if they should hurry along and she agreed, but figured they need to shoot the sparrow standing before them. Yuyuko muttered she didn't like sparrows, apparently because they're too bony, and Mystia prepared to fight. In the end, Mystia was defeated. During the events of Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Mystia aimlessly wandered around singing, hoping to catch humans attracted by the flowers. Instead, she attracted (or rather, annoyed) the other protagonists and ended up fighting each in turn. In the overturn arc, Mystia was manipulated by Seija to help her with things. Out of everyone who was used by her, only Mystia and two other people had their own dangerous shadows. Relationships Aya Shameimaru Aya and Mystia have been good friends for several years. Aya often helps Mystia with her business plans. Cirno Cirno, along with Wriggle Nightbug and Mystia Lorelei, seem to get along and appear together to help during various events prepared by the Three Fairies of Light. They like to pull pranks on people, with the help of Daiyousei and Yuuka. Yuuka Kazami Yuuka is a good friend of Mystia and the rest of Team Nine. She helps them out with their pranks, and she allows Mystia to sing in her garden. Rise Kujikawa Mystia was Rise's first friend in the multiverse. For some reason, they both have pink hair, and they like to sing, and they have similar somewhat similar personalities. Raily Lucifer Mystia is a member of Raily's ship crew, and the third-in-command there. Meta Mind Mystia was a fan of Meta Mind ever since they first met. She always tried to make him notice her, and it worked. Category:Chaos Coterie Member Category:Metaverse User Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Stage Two Boss Category:Palace Owners